Cásate conmigo
by BlackGSS
Summary: Colgó el teléfono volteándose. -Cásate conmigo. ¿Qué había dicho? [Fic dedicado al cumpleaños de Melody Ink.]


**_Hola a todos, éste pequeño fic va dedicado a alguien muy especial._**

**_El 30 de Marzo fue el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante para mí, mi mejor amiga. Melody Ink aquí. ¡Y ésto son mis felicitaciones atrasadas!_**

**_Espero que te guste gran amiga, te echo de menos._**

* * *

Apretó el móvil con fuerza sin escuchar lo que al otro lado esa voz le decía. Ladeó la mirada buscando sus ojos fijados en algún punto de él mismo.

- Cásate conmigo.- Atisbó a decir cerrando el teléfono sin prestarle atención ninguna, más que a esos ojos confusos que le miraban más abiertos de lo normal.

¿Qué había dicho?

* * *

Tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa impacientemente. Solo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj haciéndole aún más imposible la espera. Lo miró con desgana y poco interés, se parecía ya a...

- Sherlock.- Endureció el tono algo cansado.- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar por amor de Dios? Mary me está esperando.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ya lo tengo!- Salió corriendo por la cocina hacia el sofá, tirándose hacia él con aquella bolsita entre las manos.- ¡Es nitrato de amonio! ¡Fue el hermano! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?- Chascó la lengua y la arrojó con felicidad y nerviosismo sobre la mesa topando con los dedos de John.

- ¿Para eso querías que me quedara?- Bufó levemente frunciendo el ceño, vale, ahora sí que le había enfadado, era increíble.- ¿Llego tarde ya por 30 minutos solo para que obtuvieras el resultado?- Se levantó del sillón.

- Estaba preparando té, lo averigüé en 5 minutos, ¿30 para amoniaco? Por favor, ¿por quién me tomas?- Negó levemente tomando la bolsita e imitándole el gesto.

- ¡Tú...! ¡Tú...! Ag.- Trató de decir algo, pero estaba tan anonadado y enfadado que no le salieron las palabras.

Caminó hacia la puerta con paso acelerado. ¿Qué narices se creía? Le había quitado 30 minutos de su tiempo que tenía reservado para Mary para éso, ¿para nada? Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

- Vamos John.- Escuchó a su espalda a la vez que unos mismos pasos, pero relajados y serenos.- Voy contigo.

- No. No. Y no.- Se negó volteándose justo para quedar de espaldas a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.- Tengo que hablar con Mary de algo muy importante y tú no vas a estropeármelo.

- ¿Estropeártelo?- Preguntó algo incrédulo, ¿encima de que ahora a penas molestaba a John? Inaudito.- Muy bien John.- Concedió tomando la gabardina con rapidez.

Genial. Ahora se había enfadado.

- Sherlock, espera, yo...- No pudo terminar, para variar.

- Apártate, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.- Se subió como siempre el cuello de ésta y guareció sus manos en los bolsillos al salir por el portal.

- De verdad, no tienes remedio.- Le levantó el tono cerrando de un portazo la puerta que daba a la calle y penetrando en un taxi con él.

Sherlock sonreía de lado a lado triunfante.

- O borras esa sonrisa ahora mismo, o me bajo del taxi en marcha.- Le amenazó soltando un pequeño bufido para acabarlo, pero Sherlock no le prestó ninguna atención y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Estaba tenso, nervioso, eufórico, todo lo que pudiese pasar por su prodigiosa mente en aquel momento. Había resuelto el crimen tras el cual la policía había llevado 2 semanas... 2 semanas sin consultarselo... Ilusos. Pero lo único importante era que en apenas 3 días, había descubierto todo lo que inculpaba a su hermano.

* * *

- Nitrato de amonio.- Murmuró enfrentando la mirada corrosiva de aquel individuo y la interrogante de Lestrade, la estúpida y confusa de Anderson no la contaba, obviamente.- O amoniaco en polvo para ti Anderson.- Hizo una referencia ofensiva que hizo negar imperceptiblemente a John.

- El asesino entró al piso buscando a Lenna, tenías llaves, por eso la puerta no presentó ningún tipo de forcejeo, y entrar por una ventana a un 3º piso de 6 a plena luz del día no podría ser posible, por lo que debía de ser alguien que tuviese las llaves. Eso reducía el círculo a ti, a ti... Y a ti.- Señaló por orden a su hijo de 28 años, a su hermano, y a la señora que iba a limpiarle la casa.- Y lo hiciste mal.- Se detuvo mirando fijamente al hermano con una ligera cara de pena graciosa.

- Sherlock.- Se quejó John haciendo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿yo?- Se puso nervioso y comenzó a hacer aspavientos riéndose.- Es una tontería.- Negó de nuevo. Lestrade y Anderson se pusieron junto a él por si intentaba escapar.- No tienen prueb...- No pudo terminar.

- Fuiste a verlas por problemas de dinero. Tú, ella y su hijo teníais una empresa conjuntamente, pero ella no quería seguir adelante ya que no le salía rentable, estabais en quiebra.- Tiró un tocho de folios amarillentos encima de la mesa con varios números negativos tachados y redondeados con inquina.- Tú sin embargo eras el que peor lo estaba pasando, cuando te interrogamos, tenías un mechón de pelo sin engominar, además de la forma de la camisa al plancharlo desigual, además de una pequeña mancha en la punta de la manga. Lo que indicaba tu nerviosismo y poca higiene, ¿por qué? Para ahorrar agua y así en el recibo dinero, dinero que no tenías. Por eso mismo hoy vuelves a repetir ropa y ahí, está la mancha.

- Por eso fuiste a buscar a tu hermana, querías arreglarlo, pero todo se complicó.- Comenzó a andar después de señalar todos los puntos que quería.- Ella estaba en la cocina, preparando una mousse que nos encontramos a medio hacer y... Muy removida, agitada. Así no se hace una mousse, y menos de tal calibre, estaba haciendo una mousse de chocolate, bastante difícil y cremosa para tratar de esa forma. Ahí entraste tú. ¿Me permites tu teléfono?- Fue a darle su teléfono, pero Sherlock sonrió.- El otro.

Todos fruncieron el ceño mirando al acusado.

- No tengo otro teléfono.- Se apresuró a decir contrariado.

- Oh, claro que sí.- Cogió el móvil que quería ofrecerle y le abrió la carcasa sin sacarle la batería.- Todo teléfono de última generación tiene un chip insertado para localizar dónde está en caso de que el dueño lo pierda mediante una aplicación. Cerberus.- Mostró el teléfono.- Ella no quería cogerte el teléfono, así que te compraste otro, casi del mismo modelo y color para poder localizar si estaría en su casa, ya que ella solía viajar mucho por su otro trabajo.

- ¿Cómo...?- Estaba alucinando.

- Fácil. Ésta panda de policía incompe...- El ruido de la garganta de Lestrade sonando como un carraspeo lo cortó.- Yo me di cuenta cuando la pantalla de tu móvil al encenderlo delante mía era una bonita amapola. La siguiente vez, te cambiaste el fondo, eras tú con tus hijos y tu esposa. Pero la siguiente, volvía a ser la amapola, así que, pude verlo claro. Uno de ellos tenía el contacto de la batería más gastado que el otro, lo que indicaba que tenía que ser un número nuevo. Y...- Volvió a dejarlo en su estado original y al desbloquearlo el propio dueño ya resignado pudo verse una bonita amapola de fondo.- Solo alguien tan poco inteligente de matar a su hermana obligándola a tomar nitrato de amonio, pensando que haría creer que eso sería harina en su pelo, y que además, no se deshizo del móvil dónde tenía las pruebas de...- Abrió las llamadas y, efectivamente, una llamada perdida una hora antes del homicidio, concordaba perfectamente con la oculta que ella recibió.

Un silencio abrumador.

- Yo solo fui a verla porque quería arreglar ése asunto, nada más, yo no la maté.- Trató de demostrar su inocencia cómo pudiese.

- Repito, tan poco inteligente.- Le tomó la manga.- Que iría al interrogatorio, y ahora a la resolución del homicidio, con la misma camisa que llevaba cuando el ácido entró en contacto con su cuerpo y le cayó algo en la manca, corroyendo parte del material, dejándolo...- Frotó con fuerza la mancha pero no se iba.- Marrón permanente.- Sonrió soltando la manga y volvió a mirar a Lestrade que ya le ponía las esposas.

- Sherlock. Eres increíble.- Negó ya resignado cuando se marchó el asesino y Lestrade además de Anderson con él, dejándolos solos.

- Lo sé John, lo sé.- Sonrió levemente frotándose con cuidado la frente.

- ¿Estás bien?- Parecía cansado, o peor, enfermo.

- Sí, no es nada.- Se sentó en su silla junto al microscopio y siguió mirando a John.- ¿Ha venido ya Mary?

- No... Estará al caer.- Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y después la condujo a algún punto de la estantería.

Desde que había vuelto, su mirada le intimidaba más aún, y a la vez menos. Era... Todo tan raro e incoherente que era gracioso pensar.

- Es una buena mujer.- Asintió estirando las piernas, se encontraba terriblemente agotado, maldito cuerpo con restricciones y límites.

- Sí...- Sonrió pudiendo mirarlo de nuevo, pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos aturdidos y cambiantes.- Sherlock, no te ves nada bien, ¿dormiste ésta noche?

- Obviamente.- Respondió quitándole hierro al asunto.

- ¿Y cuantas noches obviamente no lo hiciste?- Se enfadó al intuir la respuesta.

- Pareces mi madre.- Apretó los labios formando una delgada línea en forma de desagrado.- Por cierto, ¿le pedirás a Mary que se case contigo?

- ¿Qué?- Si hubiese tenido algún tipo de líquido en la boca lo hubiera escupido cual aspersor.

- Ya me has escuchado, no me hagas repetirlo.- Lo miró con interés.

- Eh... Estuve pensando en ello pero...- Exhaló lentamente y se pasó una mano por la nuca nervioso.

- No entiendo el símbolo de casarse, de verdad.- Se quejó para variar.

- Sherlock, tú de ésto no entiendes nada.- Puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

- Aún así.- Insistió.- Un papel que dice que os pertenecéis uno al otro sin terceros afianzando lo que se tiene... Se supone que con eso de los sentimientos que decís, si ambas partes lo sienten, no necesitan de ése papel ya que le pertenece al otro ¿no?- Rodó los ojos y trató de sacar en claro lo que él tenía entendido que era el sentimiento del amor y lo que implicaba.

- Sí, pero...- ¿Por qué estaba hablando de éso con Sherlock? Lo peor era que... ¿Tenía razón?- En el mundo de hoy en día es la forma de demostrarse el amor, puedes probárselo a otra persona, pero ella nunca lo sabrá a ciencia cierta a no ser que exista algo que os una irremediablemente por vuestra elección.

- Oh, ¿me éstas diciendo que éso son las cadenas? ¿O la falta de confianza?- Cuestionó alzando su inquisitiva ceja.

- Eso...- De verdad, ¿por qué estaba hablando de éso con Sherlock? Que alguien se lo explicase.- No podrías entenderlo Sherlock, es una muestra de amor eterno. Cuando dos personas se casan es porque el amor que se tienen es... Fuera de lo normal, no quieren a otras personas, siempre estarán unidos, dejarían cualquier cosa por ésa otra persona, siempre estarán para cuidarse y contar con el otro... y deciden hacerlo ver ante todos mediante ése acto.

- ¿Me estás llamando estúpido?¿A mí?- Ésta vez levantó ambas cejas algo sorprendido.

- No, Sherlock.- Resignación por favor, dame paciencia y resignación, más aún.- Casarse es algo simbólico, no le des más vueltas.

- Mmmm...- Murmuró pensando, aquello parecía algo fuera de lógica alguna. Será mejor que regrese a casa.- Asumió sin ganas de seguir sacando de quicio a John.

Se incorporó tranquilamente volviendo a pasarse la mano por la frente. De verdad, éste tipo de charlas le hacían daño a su prodigioso cerebro, era imposible entender ése tipo de ceremonia estúpida e ilógica.

- Sherlock.- Lo llamó de pronto pero lo escuchó distorsionado.- No, Sherlock.- Lo tomó por los brazos sujetándolo con todo su peso.- ¡Lestrade!- Comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de sostenerlo, el condenado pesaba más de lo que parecía.- Vamos Sherlock...- Trató de espabilarlo.- Te mataré, te prometo que un día yo mismo te mataré.- Bufó cogiéndolo correctamente para poder cargar con él sin caerse.

No entendía por qué no descansaba lo suficiente si tan débil se encontraba... Que se hubiese ido a vivir lejos no significa que... Lo miró un momento deteniéndose. "¿Sherlock, me echas de menos?" Abrió los ojos un poco más y pudo contemplar en aquel momento su cara entre sus brazos. Le apartó un mechón de ése cabello negruzco. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía... Tan relajado... Parecía un ángel con la piel tan tersa y pálida... Aunque bajo ése traje se hallasen unas alas negras de un ángel caído y no de los buenos... Pero teóricamente... Un ángel.

* * *

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...- Se quejó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en la mullida cama, ¿cómo había llegado allí?

Abrió los ojos con cuidado de tanta claridad. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un segundo intento por tratar de volver a ver luz solar, o al menos luz. Volteó hacia un lado de la cama y para su sorpresa, John estaba sentado con la cabeza ligeramente caída hacia un lado roncando. Una risa sonora estuvo a punto de salir de entre sus dientes, pero se contuvo por no despertarlo. Así que... Había sido John quien lo había traído ¿eh?

Sonrió levemente enternecido, ¿él? ¿enternecido? Bueno, ahora que no lo veía podía ponerse así. Se pasó una mano por la frente y exhaló tranquilo, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesilla de noche y pudo ver varios vasos apilados en ella, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo y... John aquí? Lo volvió a mirar, ésta vez, de la misma forma -o peor para él-. A pesar de todo... Lo echaba de menos. Despertar con él aquí había sido... Un rayo de sol en todos aquellos días que no se había producido tal fenómeno al nada más levantar y salir de la habitación encontrarse con él en algún lugar de la estancia, ya fuese la cocina o el salón, pero ahí estaba y ahora... Estaba sentado en una silla cuidándolo. Era enternecedor, y muy gay de su parte por cierto. Aunque, ¿no se habría molestado Mary? Es decir... Si llevaba desde entonces... Aún no le había pedido matrimonio.

Pudo contemplar cómo "su salvador" abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta encontrárselo de frente despierto e incorporado en la cama.

- ¡Sherlock!- Fue lo único que dijo, y casi se cae de la silla.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta algo?

- No mamááá.- Alargó la á final esbozando una tenue sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?- Preguntó arrugando la nariz levemente, estornudando.

- Un día y medio.- Negó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, ¿qué iba a hacer con él?

- Oh, no he superado mi record... Tendré que volver a dormir.- Bromeó incorporándose a la cama y desperezándose se giró de nuevo hacia John.- ¿Por qué te quedaste y no estás con Mary?

- Eres idiota.- Fue lo único que respondió teniendo ganas de con una mano empujarlo y hacerlo caer sobre la cama mientras se marchaba.

- Encanto natural John, encanto natural.- Le recordó viendo cómo se levantaba con intención de marcharse. Lo retuvo cogiéndolo del brazo, pero ante el contacto lo soltó rápidamente.- Siento haberte hecho quedarte aquí, ibas a ver a Mary y a pedirle...- Creía que no hacía falta que continuase.

- ¿Sherlock pidiéndome disculpas?- Hizo cara de sorprendido y se apoyó en el reposa pies de la cama ligeramente.- No te preocupes Sherlock.- Quitó ésta vez él hierro al asunto, parecía preocupado.

- Está bien.- Concedió desviando la mirada y tratando de levantarse.- Oh dios mío.- Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y le costó casi caer al suelo de nuevo ante tal rapidez.

- Con calma, con calma.- Le recordó pacientemente tomándolo de un brazo para que se apoyase.- Tú y tus manías.

- Oh, son adorables, no trates de fingir que no.- Tomó la ayuda que le brindó John y comenzó a caminar, soltando el brazo al poder sostenerse en pie perfectamente.

- Sí, ya.- Sonrió algo nervioso y caminó sin él hasta la cocina, llevaba sin comer un día y medio y tendría hambre, a saber qué basura comía en su ausencia... Lo miró de reojo sentado en el sofá. O si si quiera comía...

Su móvil comenzó a sonar cómo loco, y lo que menos quería en ése momento era atender a alguien que le molestaba vía llama... Miró la pantallita y el nombre del causante. Soltó un bufido y una maldición que bien pudo resonar en toda la casa. Estaba cansado, ¿no podía dejarlo tranquilo ni cuándo acababa de despertar? Echó otra maldición y lo abrió sin contestar asombrándose por el número de llamadas perdidas. 13 en un día y medio. Mycroft si que se superaba en sus records.

Volvió a sonar.

- Maldito Mycroft, ya no me dejas ni descansar.- Se quejó contestando al teléfono de mala gana, mucho era que lo cogía.

- Oh, así que sigues vivo.- Se pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono con una pequeña risotada de sorpresa.

- Menos gracias Mycroft, ¿qué quieres?- Odiaba escuchar a Mycroft creerse gracioso, lo odiaba a él ya de por sí, cómo para aguantar cualquier otra cosa sobre su persona.

- Solo quería saber cómo estabas, ¿qué te sucedió?- Miró hacia John a la vez que escuchaba a su hermano, parecía preocupado y todo, que raro.

- Bueno, estaba con John en el laboratorio, hablando sobre el matrimonio, y me desmallé.- Resumió rápidamente volviendo a mirar hacia algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente del sofá.

- ¡¿Matrimonio?! ¿Qué matrimonio?- Bien, ahora se pensaba que él era el que... Miró de nuevo a John un momento.

- El de...- No terminó de decir sus palabras, siguió mirando a John preparando torpemente un desayuno por la prisa que tenía en que comiese.

"Cuando dos personas se casan es porque el amor que se tienen es... Fuera de lo normal, no quieren a otras personas, siempre estarán unidos, dejarían cualquier cosa por esa persona, siempre estarán para cuidarse y contar con el otro..." La imagen de John en ésa definición cobró sentido y se obligó a apartar la mirada de él.

- ¿Sherlock? ¿No me digas? ¿Sherlock, contes...?

John se volteó con una pequeña bandeja y caminó hacia él, aún seguía hablando con Mycroft, ¿de qué hablarían? A saber, tal y cómo son los dos...

Apretó el móvil con fuerza sin escuchar lo que al otro lado esa voz le decía. Ladeó la mirada buscando sus ojos fijados con esa bandeja en algún punto de él mismo.

- Cásate conmigo.- Atisbó a decir cerrando el teléfono sin prestarle atención ninguna, más que a esos ojos confusos que le miraban más abiertos de lo normal.

¿Qué había dicho?

La bandeja se precipitó contra el suelo, John abrió los ojos aún más y se quedó congelado en el sitio, ¿cómo había dicho? Normalmente ante éso se hubiese echado a reír, pero, aquella vez, estaba serio, totalmente.

- ¿Sherlock?¿Qué acabas de decir?- La confusión que le creó fue tal que ésta vez el que parecía que se iba a desmayar era él.

- Ya me has oído.- Contestó muy serio soltando el móvil que volvió a sonar en la mesa y lo miró muy fijamente.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Su entendimiento comenzó a nublarse, su nerviosismo comenzó a alcanzar puntos que no se encontraban en su pronóstico.- ¡Haz callar ése móvil!

- "Cuando dos personas se casan es porque el amor que se tienen es... Fuera de lo normal."- Comenzó a recitar apagando el móvil y volviendo a mirarlo, ¿por qué no le daba una respuesta sin más?

- ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza verdad? Ya sé, te debí de golpear con algo mientras te traía a casa.- Trataba de encontrarle una explicación a éso, era de locos lo que acababa de... proponerle.

- "No quieren a otras personas, siempre estarán unidos, dejarían cualquier cosa por esa persona, siempre estarán para cuidarse y contar con el otro..."- Terminó de recitar sus palabras y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él manteniendo un total silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió por minutos, Sherlock miraba a John y John trataba de calmarse mirando hacia otro lado ante tal desfachatez.- Ahora lo veo claro.- Rompió el silencio obligándolo a mirarle de tan cerca.- ¿Acaso no es lo que hemos tenido siempre?- Preguntó relajando sus párpados en una expresión tranquila y algo triste, ¿triste?

- Sherlock, yo...- No sabía qué decir, ¡maldito y odioso Sherlock!- No podría... Nunca hemos... Tú y yo...- Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

- Déjame entonces intentarlo.- Murmuró posando imperceptiblemente sus labios en los suyos, dejando que una corriente eléctrica los sacudiese, como si fuesen imanes que se repelen, pero a la vez, buscan complementarse. Se acercó más a él pegando aún más sus labios. Sin moverlos, Sherlock no sabía cómo hacerlo, y John se quedó quieto, petrificado, cómo si Medusa le hubiese echado su maldición.

Todo se resquebrajó, los labios de John comenzaron a moverse sin entender el por qué, sus manos se mantuvieron cogidas a la camisa de seda que llevaba por pijama a la altura de sus caderas, y Sherlock aún sin saber cómo hacerlo, deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda para sujetarlo con fuerza.

- Ésto es de locos.- Atisbó a decir en ése mundo de confusión que acababan de crear.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Volvió a repetir a pocos centímetros, nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

- Sí... quiero.

* * *

_**Espero te haya gustado y a vosotros también queridxs lectores.**_

_**Un saludo y os veo en las reviews que ya sabéis, ¡adoro leeros!**_

_**¡Hasta pronto sherlockeds!**_

_**Y a ti amiga, te quiero mucho.**_


End file.
